Proven Wrong
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Tired of the twins' pranks, Hermione makes a deal with the devils. She dares Fred and George to behave for a week. That means an entire week without pranks, mischief making, or trouble at all. Will Hogwarts ever be the same again? Fred/Hermione/George friendship. Takes place during OoTP.
1. Dealing With Devils

Proven Wrong

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Tired of the twins' pranks, Hermione makes a deal with the devils. She dares Fred and George to behave for a week. That means an entire week without pranks, mischief making, or trouble at all. Will Hogwarts ever be the same again? Fred/Hermione/George friendship. Takes place during OoTP.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dealing With Devils

"Fred and George Weasley! That'll be twenty points from Gryffindor!" Hermione Granger scolded, hands on her hips as she glared at the twins.

"Oh, come on Hermione!" they complained. "That's a total abuse of power! We didn't even do anything!"

"Liars!" Hermione replied. "Just last week I saw five Hufflepuff first years sick from your products - there's a line outside the Hospital Wing because there are so many sick students! You're lucky that it's me that caught you, not Professor McGonagall or even Dumbledore!"

"Or Umbridge," Fred muttered darkly. Hermione silently agreed - the awful toad was doing her absolute best to make all of their lives miserable. The High Inquisitor had been offsetting the professors and striking fear into the hearts of students since her arrival.

"Where's your proof that we did anything?" George suddenly asked. Hermione opened her mouth. "Other than the sick kids. Did they say that they'd been testing our stuff?"

"Well, no, but really! Who else could it be?" Hermione stammered, fear in her eyes. Had she been wrong? No, surely not. The twins had to be responsible - they were just trying to get out of trouble, as usual. They were in trouble so often it was a wonder they hadn't been expelled. That gave her an idea.

"I could give you a list," Fred offered helpfully. Hermione shook her head.

"I know you're both responsible, so you can save it." She said stubbornly. "But, I think I know why you insist on being troublemakers." A dangerous gleam came to her eyes - a gleam that scared Fred and George - something they would never admit, of course. The gleam was Hermione's 'I'm going to be a martyr' gleam. She often had this gleam when she ranted about her S.P.E.W ideas.

"You do, do you?" Fred asked. "To my knowledge, we only do it because it's fun. Isn't that right George?"

"Yep."

"I don't think so. I think you two are afraid to behave." Hermione said daringly, crossing her arms over her chest in affirmation. "You're afraid to be good students, to do what you're supposed to do. It'll ruin your image."

"Afraid?" Fred spluttered at the same time George said, "Are you mad?"

"Nope, perfectly sane." Hermione said smugly. "And I know you won't back down from a dare, so..." she paused, a slow smile coming to her face. "I dare both of you to behave for a week. Which means no mischief, no pranks, nothing."

Fred and George looked at each other, grinned, and looked back at Hermione.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

A/N: This story has been sitting in my computer for ages. I decided to put it up. It's going to be short and the chapters will be less than 1,000 words, but it'll be a cute segway to the other stories I'm working on at the moment.

Let me know what you think!

-Charmy


	2. Day One

Proven Wrong

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Tired of the twins' pranks, Hermione makes a deal with the devils. She dares Fred and George to behave for a week. That means an entire week without pranks, mischief making, or trouble at all. Will Hogwarts ever be the same again? Fred/Hermione/George friendship. Takes place during OoTP. May include light Fred/Hermione and George/Angelina.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 2: Day One

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised not to hear any shocked screams or anything to indicate there had been a prank.

When she came downstairs, nothing was out of the ordinary. The fire was its usual, normal colors (last week the twins had charmed it to change colors whenever someone got too close) and the tapestries and curtains were all the same. (The twins had also charmed the tapestries to scream and frighten people whenever the wind blew the wrong way)

So, everything was normal.

Smiling happily to herself, Hermione went down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast and she was shocked to find the twins there.

_Studying._

Open books and all - Fred and George Weasley were actually doing work.

"I know, I'm as shocked as you are." Ron commented as Hermione sat down. "I've never seen them do work, and I live with them!" He resumed eating, as usual, and Hermione couldn't help but stare. Were they really taking her dare that seriously?

"I know we're handsome devils, but do you really need to stare?" Fred looked up at her and grinned. "We're not completely daft, you know. We just prefer using our time in other ways."

"I-I know. I mean, you have to have some level of intelligence." Hermione replied, flustered at being caught.

"Thanks for that half-hearted compliment." George said, snapping his book closed. Hermione also noticed that for once, the twins' uniforms were completely straight, as compared to their usual messy appearance.

"It wasn't half-hearted!" She protested.

"Close enough." Fred replied. "Nice chatting with you, but we have a class to get to."

The twins walked off, _early _to class, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared after them, gobsmacked.

* * *

The D.A met that evening, after dinner, and Hermione was shocked to see how dedicated the twins were, even then. No jokes, no...nothing.

Fred was even able to produce a partially corporeal Patronus, and it made Hermione wonder which memory he was using to complete such a feat.

_I shouldn't care that much. They're troublemakers. This bout of good behavior is only temporary. _

She kept her focus on her practicing, despite how her curiosity begged her to keep studying the twins.

_I doubt they last the rest of the week. _She felt confident in that, so she returned to trying to cast a Patronus.

* * *

A/N: Again, the chapters will be short! This is a fun little story that won't have more than 7-10 chapters!

-Charmy


	3. Day Two

Proven Wrong

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Tired of the twins' pranks, Hermione makes a deal with the devils. She dares Fred and George to behave for a week. That means an entire week without pranks, mischief making, or trouble at all. Will Hogwarts ever be the same again? Fred/Hermione/George friendship. Takes place during OoTP. May include light Fred/Hermione and George/Angelina.

* * *

Chapter 3: Day Two

"I may just go insane, Georgie." Fred announced once they returned to their dormitory. The first thing he did was loosen his tie and throw it on his bed.

"We never should have agreed to this bet." George replied, lying flat on his back on his bed. "But we can't back out, Hermione will never let us live it down! And if Ron finds out..." he groaned. It wasn't that he feared ridicule, it was more that they didn't want to deal with the redundancy of the taunts.

"My sentiments exactly." Fred said, standing at the window. Realization dawned on him a moment later. "You know, we never did agree on what the winnings would be."

"Winnings?" George sat up, thinking. "I think you're right."

"If we're going to keep behaving like good little boys then we'd better be getting something out of it!" Fred said, and George agreed, cheering.

* * *

"I knew it." Hermione smirked, satisfied. "I knew that you two couldn't handle it."

"Handle what?"

"Behaving, obviously." Hermione said, taking an apple from the basket of fruit on the Gryffindor table. Fred's hand caught her wrist before she could take a bite, and she looked up at him curiously.

"We're going to behave." he told her. "We just want something out of it in the end."

"Like?" Fred let go of her arm, and Hermione bit into her apple, still looking at them speculatively.

"How about you lay off on scolding us for testing our products?" George said hopefully.

"Not going to happen if you're going to continue to make innocent children sick." Hermione replied.

"Fine, fine." Fred allowed, giving his twin a pointed look. "How about this - if we win, you have to promise not to tell Mum about our pranks and products." Hermione considered this - a week of peace from the twins' pranks, only to lose the only leverage she had over the miscreants?

"Can't make any promises." Hermione answered.

"Yes you can, you just don't want too." Fred said, and Hermione considered this.

"Fine, I promise I won't tell your mother about your pranks - on one condition. No testing on first years."

"Okay." George agreed. "What do you want if you win?"

"A detailed list of all the pranks you have planned for the rest of the year so I can turn them into McGonagall for review."

"You're mad! There's no way we'll agree to that!" Fred argued. "Besides, you just promised-"

"I promised not to tell your mother. Not Professor McGonagall. If she tells your mother, that's your problem."

They let the information sink in for a moment before exploding.

"You tricked us!"

"We've been had!"

"Yes, you have." Hermione smirked, proud of the fact that she had just pranked the pranksters.

"_Hem, hem._" The three Gryffindors stiffened to face Professor Umbridge.

"I do hope that the three of you are abiding to school rules." she said, her voice sickeningly sweet. "I wouldn't want to see you in my office for detention." The way she said it clearly indicated that she wanted nothing more.

"O-Of course, Professor." Hermione stammered, internally groaning at the twins' disheveled appearance.

"Very good." the toad smiled. She started to walk away, only to turn back halfway moments. "Oh, and Mister Weasleys, please remember to be fully dressed in your uniforms when you are in the corridors." she turned back around without a word, and the three students didn't dare breathe until she was out of sight.

"Out of sight, but not out of mind," Fred mumbled. "That toad has to get what's coming to her!"

"Not this week." Hermione said. "Not if you want your mother off your backs."

"So, can we prank her next week?" Fred asked hopefully. Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply with a yes or a no. "That's not a no."

"I only want a week's reprieve from your so called hilarious pranks. Is that too much to ask?" Hermione asked them wearily. For a moment, only a moment, Fred and George actually felt remorse. But they shook it off - what they were doing wasn't wrong. Pranks made people laugh, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lack of update, but here's day two! People have been asking for some Fred/Hermione romance in the reviews, and while I love my OTP too much to even be able to function, I don't know if it'll fit in.

I'll try though, so watch out for tiny moments!

Anyway, please review!

-Charmy


End file.
